


As It Ends

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As her life comes to and end Lydia is reunited with the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Ends

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Hoping Lydia survives and gets to stick around in the show but my muse came up with this. Unbeated.

***

Lydia couldn't stop shaking, she felt so cold and yet sometimes numb.

 

Her eyes came open and she saw herself staring up at Alec and Magnus. She realized she was on her back and frantically tried to get up.

 

Alec gently made her lie back down.

 

"I have to get up....Hodge..." It hurt to talk.

 

"We know." Alec said, gently smoothing some hair away from her face. "Magnus and I found you, you told us who had hurt you, and we checked the surveillance tapes."

 

"Have you found him?"

 

Alec's eyes went hard, the blue orbs held a storm of fury in them. "Not yet but we will and he'll pay."

 

"Why do I feel cold and sometimes numb?"

 

Alec took her hand, "Hodge struck you in the head extremely hard, and you suffered a bad fall. He also stabbed you with a dagger laced with demon venom."

 

"I tried to purge your blood of it, but your injuries are making it difficult and even a warlock like me has limits." Magnus told her sadly.

 

"But we're not giving up." Alec told her firmly.

 

Lydia would've laughed bitterly if she wasn't so tired, she was dying but they couldn't bring themselves to tell her.

 

"Right now I'm wishing I'd gone through with the wedding no matter how miserable we might've been." She said. "I wouldn't be here now."

 

"I would've gone through with it as well." Alec told her.

 

Magnus took her hand, "It would've hurt but I would've done my best to endure, I owe you so much and I wish on everything I could do more for you."

 

The words barely registered to Lydia as the colorful ceiling of the infirmary seemed to fade little by little and replaced by a field.

 

A field full of green grass, purple, green, and blue flowers was everywhere. And next to the field was a beautiful stream, so clear you could see to the bottom.

 

Then a man came into view, he was slightly taller than her, blue eyes and brown hair. His jaw was square and his face chiseled.

 

"John?" She whispered.

 

He smiled, tears in his eyes. "I am here, Lydia, you will never be without me again."

 

Just as she was about to touch him, the faces of Alec and Magnus came back into view.

 

"Please tell me you see him!" She cried out and grabbed Alec's hand.

 

"See who?" Magnus asked.

 

"John, my one true love." She felt her strength fading; trying to stay awake was becoming a chore.

 

Alec nodded, "Of course we see him, he's waiting for you to join him."

 

"He loves you very much." Magnus broke in.

 

Alec squeezed her hand, "You're not alone Lydia, let go and be with him, we'll be right here with you."

 

Reassured Lydia allowed herself to relax and give into the exhaustion claiming her. She opened her eyes to find herself in John's arms.

 

"You truly are real." Her voice shook with emotion and she felt tears down her cheeks.

 

He smiled and kissed her. She kissed back just as fervently. Finally they pulled apart.

 

"Yes my love and we shall never be separated again."


End file.
